<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Trina Stabs Marvin by jasonschesspieces (orphan_account)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979480">Trina Stabs Marvin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasonschesspieces'>jasonschesspieces (orphan_account)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Act 1 if Trina had stood up for herself, Gen, HE HAD IT COMINNN, I thought of this 2 days ago, The tables have turned, anyway enjoy, i swear I’m not a pyschopath, i wish she did, kinda violent, oh gosh, trina murders her husband</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:56:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24979480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/jasonschesspieces</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>! TW: GRAPHIC DETAILS OF MURDER !</p><p>Trina is fed up with her husband, so she takes the easy way to solving her problems.</p><p>“Where’s dad?” He looked at his mother for an answer, taking a seat at the table. Trina paused, putting part of the meal she’d made into a bowl. “He’s.. working late. He’ll be home when you’re asleep.” Trina gulped. Jason looked at her, taking the bowl from her hands. “Okay.” Trina let out a silent sigh of relief. They then both sat down at the table like nothing happened.</p><p>Because nothing had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marvin/Trina (Falsettos)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Trina Stabs Marvin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>THIS FIC GOES INTO GRAPHIC DETAIL OF A MURDER! YOUVE BEEN WARNED!</p><p>anyway my best ideas come to me while eating waffles so enjoy ✊</p><p>- blair the swamp monster</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an ordinary Friday night for the Feldmans on May 26th, 1977. Trina was making dinner, Marvin was reading the newspaper, and Jason was upstairs doing god knows what. The room was quiet, with the occasional noise of Marvin turning the page or a footstep from upstairs. Other than that, the house was silent. Marvin was wearing a cocky smile as he always did. God, Trina wanted to wipe that grin off his face more than anything. It drove her insane, that he knew something she didn’t. She was probably just being paranoid, it was gonna be okay. </p><p>She didn’t remember what exactly tipped her over the point of breaking, probably one of Marvin’s remarks about her cooking, but all the bottled up emotions she had inside of her slowly started to spill out like soil in a broken flower pot. She gripped the knife she was holding tight. “Hey Marv, come here.” She said, not looking up from her cutting board. The man in question did as he was told, as he had at least enough human decency in him to do something he was told. Without thinking she whipped around and plunged the knife she was holding into his stomach. Trina covered his mouth before he could scream. </p><p>She pushed Marvin onto the ground, continuing to stab him over and over. He continued to let out muffled screams of agony. After a few solid minutes of stabbing, the man beneath her stopped struggling. What she’d just done dawned upon her. She stood up, removing her hand from his mouth and dropping the knife she was holding. Holy crap. </p><p>Her apron was covered in blood. So was her hands, the floor, and the knife. Whatever she was gonna do, she needed to do it fast. Jason would be coming down for dinner soon. Her eyes darted from the body in front of her to the garden. She was about to throw a suprise burial. </p><p>She walked out to the garden, carrying her husbands (well technically, ex husbands) body and setting on the ground before running to the shed and grabbing a shovel. You really can do anything with enough adrenaline, because she had a 3 foot deep hole in no time. She dropped the body in the hole, taking one last look at him. “See you later, Marv.” She then proceeded to bury him.</p><p>A few minutes after she’d cleaned up the unexpected mess, her son, Jason, came down for dinner. Jason looked around for a moment, confused. “Where’s dad?” He looked at his mother for an answer, taking a seat at the table. Trina paused, putting part of the meal she’d made into a bowl. “He’s.. working late. He’ll be home when you’re asleep.” Trina gulped. Jason looked at her, taking the bowl from her hands. “Okay.” Trina let out a silent sigh of relief. They then both sat down at the table like nothing happened.</p><p>Because nothing had.</p><p>And that’s how Trina Feldman-Aranowitz got away with murder.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>